Princess Daisy
*''This article is about the good version of Princess Daisy who is currently living in OliverWestern's care. For the Troublemaker version of this character, please go to: Dark Princess Daisy '' Princess Daisy is the Princess of Sarasa Land. GoAnimate Bio Princess Daisy is a character based on the Super Mario character of the same name. In GoAnimate, just like her best friend Princess Peach, Princess Daisy also has an evil counterpart, going by the name of Dark Princess Daisy. Luckily, her evil counterpart failed to ruin Princess Daisy's reputation. Her legal guardian in the GoAnimate videos is OliverWestern, and she currently lives with Mario, her boyfriend Luigi, best friend Princess Peach, Rosalina, Toad, and Toadette. Since getting a Gold card in Episode 7, just like Peach, Daisy was also granted special permission to use her swim suit as her gymnasium suit. She is currently protected by POPFNITV. Bio from Nintendo Daisy has a thing for flowers. Daisy is a tomboy, as seen as in Super Mario Strikers, Mario Super Sluggers, etc. ''She is also known to have quite a temper, especially when she looses. Daisy is also known for ''"Hi I'm Daisy!" ''as heard in ''Mario Kart Double Dash! ''There have been theories that Princess Daisy is in a relationship with Luigi which was actually confirmed when in ''Mario Kart Wii: Daisy Circuit had a statue of Princess Daisy and Luigi holding hands and dancing, and another with Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi playing together. Also, in NES Open Tournament Golf, ''Daisy is Luigi's caddy. There have also been theories that Princess Daisy is Princess Peach's cousin. Daisy has a secret third eye, as discovered in Super Smash Bros Melee (prior to Mario Party 4). Game appearances outside GoAnimate Princess Daisy has been featured in: * GameBoy- 1989— '''Super Mario Land (First Appearance) '— Not Playable * NES- 1991— NES Open Tournament Gol'f — ''Not Playable * Nintendo 64- 2000— 'Mario Tennis '— Playable Character * Nintendo 64- 2002— 'Mario Party 3 '— Playable Character * Game Boy Color- 2001— 'Mario Tennis '— Not Playable '' * GameCube- 2001— '''Super Smash Bros. Melee '— Not Playable '' * GameCube- 2002— '''Mario Party 4 '— ''Playable Character '' * e-Reader for Game Boy Advance- 2003— Mario Party -e —''Playable Character '' * GameCube- 2003— 'Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (first Mario Golf Appearance) '— Playable Character * GameCube- 2003— 'Mario Party 5 '— Playable Character '' * GameCube- 2003— '''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (first Mario Kart Appearance) '— Playable Character * Game Boy Advance- 2004— 'Mario Golf: Advance Tour '— Not Playable * GameCube- 2004— 'Mario Power Tennis '— Playable Character '' * GameCube- 2004— '''Mario Party 6 '— Playable Character '' * GameCube- 2005— '''Mario Superstar Baseball '— Playable Character '' * GameCube- 2005— '''Mario Party 7 '— Playable Character '' * Nintendo DS- 2005— '''Mario Kart DS '— Playable Character '' * GameCube- 2005— '''Super Mario Strikers '— ''Playable Character '' * Nintendo DS- 2006— Mario Hoops 3-on-3 — Playable Character * Wii- 2007— Mario Party 8 — Playable Character '' * Wii- 2007— '''Mario Strikers Charged '— Playable Character '' * Nintendo DS- 2007— '''Itadaki Street DS '— Playable Character '' * Wii, Nintendo DS- 2007 — '''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games '— Playable Character '' * Nintendo DS- 2007 — '''Mario Party DS '— Playable Character '' * Wii- 2008 — '''Super Smash Bros. Brawl '— Not Playable * Wii- 2008 — 'Mario Kart Wii '— Playable Character * Wii- 2008 — 'Super Mario Sluggers '— Playable Character * Wii- 2009 — 'New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis '— Playable Character * Wii, 3DS- 2009 — 'Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games '— Playable Character * Wii- 2011 — 'Mario Sports Mix '— ''Playable Character '' * Wii, 3DS- 2011 — '''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Wii- 2011 — Fortune Street '— ''Playable Character '' * 3DS- 2011 — '''Mario Kart 7 '— Playable Character * Wii- 2012 — 'Mario Party 9 '— Playable Character '' * 3DS- 2012 — '''Mario Tennis Open '— Playable Character * 3DS- 2013 — 'Mario Party: Island Tour '— Playable Character '' * Wii U- 2013 — '''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games '— Playable Character * ??- 2014 — 'Mario Golf: World Tour '— Playable Character * Wii U- 2014 — 'Mario Kart 8 '— Playable Character '' * Wii U, 3DS- 2014 — '''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/ Wii U '— Not Playable (Playable if one counts the Daisy-Colored Peach.) ''Credits to Nintendo Wikia, Princess Daisy! ' Mario Gang.png|Daisy and her friends as they appear on OliverWestern's videos MKWiiBabyDaisyStatue.PNG Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:OliverWestern's Friend Category:Friends of Igor the Mii Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Fans Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Enemies of UTTP Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Non-Baby Show Characters Category:POPFNITV Category:POPTECR Category:Fictional Characters Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:UTTP enemies Category:Pretty Characters Category:Friends of EvilStrawberryShortcakeFan2015 Category:Characters voiced by Elizabeth Category:Characters voiced by Kimberly